


Cold

by Sapfo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Fever dreams?, Hurt/Comfort (emotional), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfo/pseuds/Sapfo
Summary: Keeler is locked up alone in a holding cell.





	Cold

Keeler felt how a tremor went through his body. The cell had not been so cold when he was locked in, but now it was as if nothing could make him feel warm. The chill went down to bone, as if he had never been warm.

Again he thought that there were voices in the vicinity. People had come and gone by the cell on a few occasions. The only one who had stayed for a longer time had been Commander Cook. Not a nice visit. Long condemning stares, maybe even a hint of disappointment. It was so hard to decide.

The headache had only gotten worse since he was lockedup, and the feeling of weakness had spread more and more in his body.

But also a sense of longing. The longing of hearing someone moving, breathing, someone to talk to. His name was on Keeler's tongue.

Keeler pulled the thin blanket tighter around his body, a poor substitute for the real one. The lack of this presence had prompted him to begin to hear the calm voice, the one that always felt so safe.

Keeler had been used to loneliness, but then to know what it was like to be with someone, a partner, someone to trust, it made sense of loneliness feel even worse. He missed him so much, it hurt!

He knew that the fever was about to rise. The shaking that spread from the innermost core of his weary body was a clear sign of this. He no longer trusted his senses. Eyes and ears, heard and saw what they wanted, not what was real.

The sound of doors that opening and closing, nearby or far away. He no longer knew if it was real. It felt like someone was touching his body, but could this be a reality? Keeler did not know, but it was a nice feeling of warmth, safe. An arm that drew him close to a strong body. He wanted this to be true.

Breath against his cheek felt so real, he hardly dared to hope, but then the calm voice he knew so well was really there.

“Keeler, I'm not leaving you!”


End file.
